130 Jours Plus Tard
by Hamish W. Holmes
Summary: Ça aurait pu être eux, tout particulièrement lui. Amis Belges, ils étaient là eux aussi.
Et me revoici, 130 jours plus tard, horrifiée et plus concernée que jamais. Je vis à 10km de la frontière belge, et je me suis déjà rendue dans cet aéroport de Zaventem. Encore une fois, je ne cherche pas à profiter de la situation, mais je sais que mes petits écrits concernant le 13 novembre dernier, avait donné un peu de baume au coeur de certains. Et j'avais besoin d'écrire, besoin une fois encore, d'imaginer Sherlock et John.

A vous Belges, sachez que je pense fort à vous, et que vous avez tout mon soutien et mon amour. Restons unis, ne cédons pas aux amalgames, restons forts. Je n'ai que les mots pour me défendre et à l'occasion, le dessin. Oui, j'ai employé une expression douteuse, mais j'ai décidé de la laisser, parce que c'est affreux de se dire "Bah merde, tu peux pas dire ça, rends-toi un peu compte", mais non, je ne me tairai pas, jamais.

* * *

Sherlock est parti depuis plusieurs mois, laissant derrière lui son ami John. La raison de son départ eut l'effet d'une bombe (pardonnez-moi l'expression) pour le médecin. Le détective avait décidé de se rendre en Europe afin d'aider les forces de police face à ces attentats qui ont touché Paris en novembre dernier. Il donnait aussi souvent que possible des nouvelles à son ami, il lui devait bien ça.

John savait que Sherlock était à Bruxelles depuis le début du mois. Bien qu'il connaisse les goûts en matière de surprise de son colocataire, le soldat ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à le rejoindre. Cela commençait à faire long depuis novembre. C'est ainsi qu'il se décida à prendre l'avion en partance d'Heathrow pour Zaventem dans la nuit du 21 au 22 mars 2016. Il avait rencontré dans l'avion un jeune home âge d'une petite vingtaine. Il se rendait dans la capitale Belge afin d'y retrouver son petit ami réalisant ses études. John sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de ce jeune qui lui rappelait vaguement Sherlock.

Fort heureusement, il n'y avait qu'une heure et quart de vol. John n'avait pas peur de prendre l'avion, mais il en gardait un mauvais souvenir de son passé de militaire. Et il avait hâte de retrouver Sherlock. Il se demandait dans quel état il allait le retrouver justement. Il savait pertinemment que le laisser seul était néfaste. Il était face à ses démons, dont Moriarty. Il verrait bien une fois sur place, peut-être qu'il n'en serait rien.

Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport, il envoya un message à Sherlock, très convainquant, si convainquant que ce dernier ne pouvait pas refuser. John n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait loger. Il fallait bien qu'il le prévienne. Il était alors environ quatre heures du matin lorsque le détective vint chercher son bloggeur. Il pesta contre lui.

«Tu ne devrais pas être ici!

\- Merci, je suis ravi de te voir aussi.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ou tu fais semblant de rien y voir?

\- Je m'ennuie à Baker Street. Je suis donc venu te voir. Tu peux bien m'accueillir pendant quelques jours, non?!

\- D'accord.»

Le détective coupa aussitôt à la conversation. Il emmena son ami dans son appartement, car oui, Sherlock Holmes a un appartement partout où il va. John s'endormi dans la voiture, il était épuisé d'être resté éveillé pour prendre son avion, et de ne pas avoir pu fermer l'oeil du voyage. Sherlock le réveilla doucement une fois arrivés. Ils montèrent à son appartement, et John fut surpris de la propreté des lieux, tout était à sa place, bien rangé. Même son lit était fait. Le soldat le regardait d'un oeil envieux. Sherlock compris immédiatement ce qu'il en était. Il l'invita à y dormir quelques heures.

John ne se fit pas prier, il s'allongea dans le lit et ferma les yeux aussitôt. Sherlock en revanche, resta à ses côtés. Il savait bien comment le médecin dormait en particulier loin de chez lui. Il avait pu le remarquer lors de leur séjour près de Baskerville. Il pouvait lui arriver d'avoir des terreurs nocturnes. Il veilla sur lui pendant un peu plus de trois heures.

Le calme que Sherlock vécu fut de courte durée, puisqu'aux alentours de huit heures, tout s'assombri soudainement. Tandis que la RTBF annonçait le malheur qui venait de s'abattre sur Bruxelles, l'esprit de Sherlock ne fit qu'un tour. Il fixait John, dans l'incapacité de détourner son regard de lui. Il semblait paisible dans son sommeil. Il réalisait. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il se produisait. Il changea de radio pour passer sur Classic 21 afin que John se réveille en chansons et non avec ces terribles nouvelles.

Le téléphone du détective n'avait de cesse de vibrer dans sa poche. Il s'en moquait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour John.

John, son ami.

John, son meilleur ami.

John, qu'il aurait pu perdre en ce jour à quelques heures d'intervalles.

John, celui qui a su voir le meilleur en lui.

John, qui avait quitté sa routine londonienne pour venir le retrouver.

John.

«En cette bien triste journée, laissons l'enfant du pays s'exprimer pour nous. Tout de suite retrouvez Jacques Brel, ''Quand On A Que l'Amour''».

Les paroles ne pouvaient pas être de meilleures circonstances. Sherlock déplaça légèrement John afin de venir se coucher à ses côtés, laissant les mots de Brel le faire frissonner. John sentit sa présence contre lui. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Sherlock de venir dormir avec lui. Naturellement, John l'enlaça, suivit de Sherlock s'agrippant à son t-shirt. Le médecin ne savait quoi faire ou dire. Il tenta de le rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait.

«Quand on a que l'amour,

Pour unique raison,

Pour unique chanson,

Et unique secours,»

Sherlock releva la tête, et regarda John pendant de longue secondes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Son regard était d'une profonde tristesse et d'une angoisse insoupçonnée. Il voulu parler, mais sa voix se brisait sur chaque mot.

«Ça aurait pu être toi...»

Son regard s'embua. Pour une raison inconnue, ce jour là, la carapace du détective se brisa. John fut plus que touché de le voir ainsi, réveillant en lui quelque chose relatant de l'amour. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, hésitant. Ses mains vinrent chercher la douceur de ses cheveux bouclés, le pressant un peu plus contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser place à un baiser plus charnel.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la journée, se tenant au courant des faits. Mais le soir venu un détective et son bloggeur étaient de sortie. Ce soir, deux amis nous montrèrent ce qu'est le courage. Ce soir, deux hommes s'aimeront, parce qu'aujourd'hui ne prévoit peut-être pas de lendemain. Ils ont été Charlie, puis Paris, maintenant Bruxelles, mais aujourd'hui, ils sont bien plus, ils sont nous.

31 morts, quelques 200 blessés

Un pays en deuil.

Des nations en soutiens.

La ville de l'humour et de la bande dessinée est meurtrie

tandis que ses voisines s'illuminent pour elle.

Deux hommes pourtant si puissants,

qui aujourd'hui auraient pu se retrouver du côté des victimes.

Mais qui dès ce soir, continuerons le combat envers cette barbarie

qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Pour que l'avenir nous soit meilleur.


End file.
